So this is love
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: A song fic to the song So This is Love from the Disney Movie, Cinderella


_AN: Another song fic to a Disney Movie, this time Cinderella. Guys, whoever is reading, please review! I appreciate all your AND REVIEW!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. I also do not own the song So This is Love. Disney does. I would however love to own Disney and the Gallagher Girls. Sigh.  
_

So this is love

3 month old Cammie Morgan's eyes wandered around the room, and she yawned, her little pink mouth showing just one tooth. She blinked her eyes sleepily, and was about to doze off when something caught her eye. She was distracted momentarily by the sparkling Christmas ornaments when suddenly, low but steady, the CD player that her father had brought home began playing old Christmas songs, and Cammie was entranced, and obligingly let her mother feed her the baby food that on most days, she detested. Suddenly, she heard her father's booming voice over the CD.

"Rachel, come on, dance with me!" he yelled. Cammie looked up to see her mother's face glow red, and flustered, she began stammering.

"I, I can't Chris! I'm feeding Cammie!" Cammie's father's booming laughter filled their tiny apartment, and he strode over to where they where sitting and gently picked Cammie up.

"I don't think Cammie'll mind Rach. Besides, Cam-bug hates that stuff, don't you Cammie?" He asked, bringing his face close to hers. She didn't know what her mother and father dancing had to do with her, but she answered truthfully, wrinkling her nose in distaste and sticking out her little pink tongue. Her father chuckled and placed her lovingly down and then stole the bottle of baby food from her mother, before lifting her mother onto her feet.

Despite her protests, her mother soon began dancing with her father as Cammie watched on, giggling slightly when her father twirled her mother around, and made funny faces at her.

And so for that night, the only sounds in the little Morgan apartment was the sound of a fire crackling, a CD player playing, and the delighted giggles of a three month old baby.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
_

20 year old Cammie Goode glanced briefly out the window, her frantic heart calmed only slightly by the tranquility outside. She sighed and clutched her coat tighter to her, and walked back to the couch. Warmed by the roaring fire, she flipped through their wedding album. She smiled and chocked on tears when she looked at the faces of their family and friends. She finally reached the last picture, and couldn't hold it in anymore. She dropped the album next to her, and curled over and sobbed loudly. Her body was wracked with sobs that resounded through the tiny forest cottage. She missed her father so much, especially when Christmas passed around, and now, Zach was gone too. She didn't know how much she could handle, especially with the news that she had. She gasped as the clock sounded eleven. She would know, they had promised her. She would know if he was dead or not by midnight. Gasping, and working to calm herself, she lay down and drifted to sleep.

_So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine  
_

She was suddenly shaken awake and gasped and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Only two people had the keys to their cottage. Herself and Zach.

"Zach?" she whispered, not looking up, for fear that he wouldn't be there. Nobody answered, and the crackling fire was the loudest sound in the room as a warm hand cupped her chin and raised her eyes to look at him.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, trying his best not to chock on the tears that threatened to pour out and smirk.

She laughed and launched her self at him, peppering his face with kisses. He responded just as eagerly when suddenly, the noise of a radio filled the air, and the clock struck midnight. Gently lifting her off of him, He got up and held a hand out to her, just as he had, so many years ago.

"Cammie," he whispered. "Come on, dance with me."

She placed her hand in his hesitantly, and he raised her to her feet, and they danced. They danced the night away, the cottage filled only with the sound of a fire roaring, a radio playing, and a 20 year old woman crying with joy as her husband did everything to calm her down.

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
_

Finally, the last song died away, and Zach and Cammie went to the couch, exhausted. Curled up in his arms, Cammie knew she didn't want anything else in the world. However, she remembered the important news that had been brewing on her mind, and looked up to see Zach smiling down at her.

"Zach, I- I have something to tell you." He sensed the fear and anxiety in her voice, and magically twisted them around, so that they were both sitting up, facing each other. He searched her face anxiously, and rubbed her arms reassuringly.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I- while you were gone, something happened." Cammie stuttered, not sure how to say this.

"What?" Zach whispered.

"I found- I found out that...." she trailed off.

"What Cammie!?" Zach yelled. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant," Cammie whispered, not meeting his eyes. Zach let out a throaty chuckle and then hugged her close to him.

"Is that all?" She nodded against his sweater.

"Cammie, sweet heart," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Why were you so scared to tell me?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't be happy," Cammie whispered.

Then he laughed, his laughter resounding through the cottage. She struggled away from him, and when she freed herself, looked at him questioningly for a moment before he suddenly calmed down and kissed her, hard and long.

He fell backwards and pulled her down with him, and he looked up at her, and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"How could I not be happy Cam?" he asked. She bit her lip as she turned red.

"Want the honest truth?" he asked, looking into her eyes as she nodded.

"The honest truth is that this is the best news of my life," he murmured, before kissing her forehead lovingly.

Cammie's eyes brimmed with tears that spilled over as she strung her arms around Zach's neck, and hugged him, while they slowly fell asleep that way.

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love_


End file.
